


Melody

by luwinaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwinaa/pseuds/luwinaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu ketukan, dua ketukan, hingga terlalu banyak yang ia dengar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin aku saranin, buat mendengarkan lagu EXO -My Turn to Cry-

Baekhyun tidak lagi bekerja di toko buku yang berada di seberang rumah KyungSoo yang bermil-mil jauh jaraknya. Baekhyun terlalu lelah jika diumur mudanya ini, ia terus menerus bekerja jarak jauh.

 

Lagipula, sepanjang jalan rumahnya, banyak pertokoan yang menarik minatnya untuk bekerja tapi dirinya terkadang tidak mampu.

 

Lalu, seminggu setelah ia keluar dari toko buku itu, Baekhyun bekerja di toko bunga yang–cukup–membuatnya nyaman hingga detik ini. Selisih satu toko, terdapat sebuah toko yang dijadikan tempat mengajar musik.

 

Dan setiap sore pada hari tertentu, selepas Baekhyun pulang dari toko bunga, ia sering berdiam diri terlebih dahulu dan mengamati dari kaca etalase tersebut. Mengamati anak-anak yang masih dini bersusah payah memainkan alat musik dan dengan sabar sang guru mengajar mereka.

 

Itu bahkan seperti kebiasaan baru dari Baekhyun.

 

Mengamati sang guru. Ia mengajar setiap sore pada hari Senin, Rabu, Kamis dan Sabtu. Baekhyun berpikir, jika guru musik itu lebih menyukai gitar dan piano _ketimbang_ hujan.

 

Seperti hari ini, Hari Kamis sore.

 

Baekhyun berdiam diri di samping pintu dan selalu tersenyum ketika, sang guru musik itu juga tersenyum. Dan ketika dia keluar dari pintu, Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Sang guru musik yang melihat seseorang yang tersenyum padanya, mulai berbicara, “ _Oh_ , hai! aku Park Chanyeol.”

 

Baekhyun memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol dengan tatapan meneliti, “ _Um_ , aku–aku Byun Baekhyun.” Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum.

 

ᴥ

 

Selama sepekan, Baekhyun mulai mengenal Chanyeol.

 

Selama sebulan, Baekhyun mulai lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

 

Selama empat bulan, Baekhyun telah mengetahui kebiasaan baik-buruk dan sifat dari Chanyeol.

 

Hari Minggu. Hari ini.

 

Chanyeol berjanji mengajak Baekhyun ke taman kota. Dan kini mereka berdua, duduk bersebelahan, memandang angkasa biru dan kapas-kapas berjalan itu–sebut Chanyeol.

 

Asyik memandang angkasa, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya, tatkala ia melihat Chanyeol memainkan senar gitarnya. Lalu Chanyeol menggumamkan sebaris lirik lagu yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menoleh, “Bisakah–kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Untukku?.” Tanya Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol menghentikan petikkan senarnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat, sedangkan Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol, menanti jawaban.

 

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa kecil, “Asal kau tahu, lirik yang tadi aku gumamkan itu adalah lagu yang ingin aku nyanyikan untukmu tapi aku lupa akhir dari lagu itu.” Terang Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

 

Baekhyun yang tak tahu arti dari tawa dan senyum itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

 

Chanyeol kembali menatap senar gitarnya dan memainkannya secara monoton dan menimbulkan sebuah nada, “Bagaimana jika minggu depan? Hari Sabtu malam pukul 7 disini.” Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya, “Dan jangan lupa membawa payung. Firasatku akan ada hujan pada hari itu.”

 

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol lekat, “Baiklah.” Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mengusap lembut pipi kiri Baekhyun.

 

ᴥ

 

Setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis, Baekhyun datang dan berdiri di depan toko. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol.

 

Tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang memainkan gitarnya. Tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa jika murid-muridnya melakukan kesalahan. Dan Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol yang selalu menyapanya dan berjalan pulang bersama.

 

Baekhyun malah menemukan jalanan becek dan _beruntung_ , Baekhyun membawa payung. Karena rintik hujan mulai turun, lagi.

 

Ia hanya ingin mendengar Chanyeol menyanyi untuknya dan memainkan gitarnya. Menemukan nada yang indah diiringi oleh senyum hangat dari Chanyeol.

 

ᴥ

 

Janji adalah janji yang harus ditepati.

 

Baekhyun duduk sambil memegangi payung di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya, ia ulurkan keluar. Merasakan dingin air hujan.

 

Malam suram ini adalah hari Sabtu, pukul tujuh, seperti janji Chanyeol.

 

Tapi Chanyeol tidak datang. Chanyeol tidak bernyanyi untuknya. Chanyeol tidak memainkan gitar untuknya.

 

Lagipula, dirinya tidak dapat mendengar–Baekhyun _tuli_.

 

Ia hanya dapat melihat nada tanpa suara dan ia melihat nada Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan nadanya ketika bersama Chanyeol. Secara terus menerus, Baekhyun mendapatkan irama dan ketukan-ketukan yang beruntun dari dalam dirinya.

 

Chanyeol adalah melody pertamanya.

 

Ia menatap nanar tanah yang menjadi tempat mendarat air hujan. Ia tidak pernah mendengar rintik hujan dan guntur yang berkilat–yang tidak disenangi oleh Chanyeol.

 

Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar lagu dari Chanyeol. Meskipun, Chanyeol ada di sampingnya.

 

ᴥ

 

“Kau tahu, Park Chanyeol?”

 

Pria tua itu berhenti mengelap gitar-gitar yang sedang dipajang di samping kasir. Pria tua itu melihat Baekhyun aneh.

 

“Ia sudah pergi. Pergi jauh.”

 

Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dikatakan dari gerak bibirnya, “Apa kau tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi?”

 

Pria tua itu melihat Baekhyun iba, “Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika ku beri tahu, nak?”

 

Baekhyun menatap gitar yang sering Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengajar, “Aku akan menyusulnya, jika aku–jika aku bisa.”

 

“Kau tidak akan pernah bisa. Chanyeol pergi jauh. Jauh sekali. Ke tempat yang tidak bisa kau gapai dan ia tinggal di sana– ** _selamanya_**.”

 

Baekhyun ambruk dan menangis. Ia terkejut dan tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

 

Ia terus menangis. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak dapat mendengar suara tangisannya.

 

ᴥ

 

Kejadian itu sudah lama dilupakan oleh sebagian orang-orang, dimana Chanyeol telah meninggal karena penyakit Kanker Darah.

 

Tapi Baekhyun sering melewati toko musik itu dengan tampilan barunya. Semua direnovasi dan semua baru, termasuk gitar Chanyeol–yang sudah tidak ada–dan guru baru.

 

Bias cahaya lampu toko musik itu, menerpa wajah Baekhyun yang berbekas aliran tangis dan lara ketika Baekhyun baru saja melihat bayang Chanyeol duduk menyamping sambil memainkan gitarnya lalu Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, melambai ke arahnya, dan memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan cepat.

 

_“Baekhyun!”_

 

Baekhyun kembali sadar dan melangkah menjauh. Dan ia menyadari jika dirinya hampir saja mati tertabrak karena melangkah _sembrono_ pada _zebracross_.

 

Dan Baekhyun menyadari jika ia tuli dan baru saja ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

 

“Kha–kajima.” Lirih Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya dan ia kembali menangis.

 

 

 

Baekhyun mengetahui dua fakta: _Satu;_ Chanyeol belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dan _Dua;_ Chanyeol terlalu sulit ia gapai.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> hufh /halah/  
> soal penyakit, jangan tanya kepastian padaku..
> 
> semoga ini tidak mengesalkan, aku msh fresh di AO3


End file.
